We're In This Together
by Hieiko
Summary: A little crimefighting adds spice to a boring afternoon. Gohan/Videl.


Title: **We're In This Together**  
Author: Hieiko a.k.a. **hieispike**  
Category: Dragon Ball Z  
Pairing/Characters: Gohan/Videl, Erasa  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 639  
Notes: Written for the **31days**' 2008 January 12 theme, "one thing I can treat myself to, and if it's to be had I mean to have it".  
Summary: A little crimefighting adds spice to a boring afternoon.

School's out, and Videl found herself suckered into a shopping trip with Erasa, never mind that there were other things she'd rather do. Like practice flying, for example.

The only upside was that Son Gohan had been suckered right along with her, so at least she didn't have to suffer alone. Honestly, she had no idea why Erasa even asked her to come in the first place. She didn't mind shopping, being similar to most girls in that respect, but shopping with Erasa was something else altogether. The blonde simply had to go into every single store, and try on nearly every article of clothing on display, even if she had no intention of buying. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration.

All-out shopping trips just weren't Videl's thing. Especially not when she could be doing something else. Like maybe practice flying--

The sound of a gunshot broke into her thoughts. She exchanged glances with Gohan, and together they ran out of the store.

Several masked men were rushing out of a nearby bank. Some of them were pointing their guns at passersby, while the others loaded money bags into a truck. People were scattered on the street; most of them tried to hide, but a few were rooted to the spot and unsure of what to do.

Videl moved forward to confront the criminals, but stopped when a hand gripped her left shoulder. She looked up at Gohan, and muttered, "Someone has to stop them."

His usually cheerful face turned serious when he replied, "Someone will."

"Oh no, robbers!" Erasa exclaimed, suddenly appearing between the two of them, and clutching at Gohan's arm.

Gohan cringed.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Erasa, will you please let go of Gohan? The poor boy needs to go to the restroom."

The blonde apologized, and released his arm. Gohan smiled at Videl gratefully, before ducking into an alley. Videl only shook her head at his lack of originality. Really, an alley, of all places. She looked up at the sky, just in time to see Gohan-- er, the Great Saiyaman-- rocketing down toward one of the robbers.

Videl grinned, stretched her arms a bit, and started running. She leaped on top of a parked car, then launched a flying kick at the nearest robber. Two hits later, he was knocked out, and Videl moved on to one other that the Great Saiyaman had left standing. She subdued that one quickly with a strike to the neck.

After the robbers had been rounded up by the police, the Great Saiyaman flashed her a smile and flew off. Videl smiled in return, waved halfheartedly to the cops who called out their thanks, then began walking back to where she'd left Erasa. Her smile faded as she realized she'd have to continue with the shopping.

Then, Gohan appeared, falling into step beside her. "You're a good fighter," he said shyly.

Videl shrugged, pretending the compliment hadn't pleased her as much as it did. "You're not so bad yourself."

Erasa was grinning widely as she joined them. "Videl, you were awesome! And Gohan, you missed all the exciting stuff again. You always do that..." She continued to chatter as she led them back to the store they'd last visited.

Videl had just stepped past the glass doors when, from the corner of her eye, she saw Gohan slowly backing away. In a flash, she reached out and caught the sleeve of his shirt. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was, ah... to the restroom?" Gohan said lamely, scratching the back of his head.

"You're not getting out of this that easily," she told him, adjusting her fingers to close around his wrist. "If I have to stick around, then so do you."

Videl ignored all his protests as she dragged him back inside the store.


End file.
